Inspired By My One and Only Raven
by DarkPearl808
Summary: BBRAE MARRIAGE PROPOSAL! I'm too tired to add much of a summary now that I've written it, so just read it. R&R please! No Flames! Rated for very light use of language. Adorable! Oh, just read it already! WAF


**HEY GUYS! I got this idea when I listened to Terrible Things for about the fiftieth time. I love that song because it's so sad yet sweet. I also like Take A Hint. Anyway… I got this from the part of the song that says, 'I made you a present with paper and string'. I instantly got an idea sparked in my head and began fantasizing a non-cliché, creative way for Beastboy to propose to Raven. Here you go…**

 **Inspired by My One and Only Raven**

Years had passed. Three, to be exact. Three years since the titans had returned from their extended vacation in Tokyo. After defeating the commander that had enslaved Brushogun, Robin and Starfire started hanging out more and began officially dating once they returned. Cyborg, Beastboy, and even Raven helped set up a party to celebrate the long overdo couple, inviting the titans east, honorary titans, and Bruce Wayne, A.k.a. Batman. Cyborg and Bumble Bee battled for dominance in video games, leaving Beastboy to help Kid Flash set up the karaoke machine. Kid Flash told Beastboy about his and Jinx's recent dates, causing Beastboy to feel lonely. He had no one. That night was the faithful night he saw Raven in a new light. She emerged from the common room doors with a few more party guests, including Argent, Jinx, and Melvin. Timmy, Teether, and Bobby were playing in another room, but Raven figured Melvin deserved to get away from her brother's constant wailing and get to meet everyone. She was, after all, a 12 year-old. Jinx ran over to Kid Flash and the two struck a long conversation. Argent headed to the snack table and began talking to Kole, who was standing by Gnarrk. Raven led Melvin over to Beastboy, since he was closest to the door. What caught Beastboy's attention, was her attire. She wore a long, violet dress. It was simple, but still he couldn't take is eyes off her as she walked over to him.

"Hey, Beastboy." She greeted. He made no response. She rolled her eyes and pushed Melvin forward lightly, in a friendly-like manner. "I thought Melvin deserved a chance to meet everyone. Melvin, this is Beastboy, the idiot of my team."

The little girl giggled, her cute, pink and white dress rippling. She shook Beastboy's hand, which had at some point in time dropped to his side, and smirked, seeing who he was looking at. An idea struck in her mind. She didn't let go of his hand and instead grabbed Raven's as well. The empath gave her a confused look, but shook it off…that is…until Melvin hooked Beastboy's hand with hers. Beastboy yelped in fear and shock, wondering just how Raven would end the little girl's life, but found it surprising that Raven didn't move. She just kept her hand in his. After a while, she smiled softly and intertwined their fingers. He yelped again, but soon recovered with a wide smile. They soon found themselves walking to the couch, hand-in-hand.

After Starfire and Robin shared a duet karaoke song together, Beastboy stepped up for his turn. He looked at Raven and pecked her cheek before getting shoved on stage by Cyborg, who didn't have the patience to wait for Beastboy's plans. He picked 'Nrrrd Girl' by MC Chris.

 _Nerd Girl I don't deserve you_

 _I don't get the references you refer to_

 _I love your lipsmackers and your lack of perfume_

 _I hope to get you home by curfew_

 _WORD UP!_

 _There's a special kind of girl that goes to my shows_

 _And I don't mean the groupie hos_

 _All along the front row_

 _She's more like a wallflower_

 _Like the one that Stryker sniped_

 _I'm like the elixir when I'm with her_

' _Cause I think I like her type_

 _She might seem shy in person, it's no lie_

 _She's always nervous_

 _But the verdict is she's worth it_

 _She gets crap but I don't deserve it_

 _She look like Emily Strange_

 _Always ravin' bought her favs_

 _Wanna couquer her like Kang_

 _When you kiss like Cassie Lang_

 _There's no way I can pronounce Neo Geo Evangelion_

 _I can't refuse 'cause she's so cute_

 _And so I suck my belly in_

 _X-23 and Hellion, odd couple, to be kind_

 _She's in my heart and in my mind_

 _And now she's in my rhymes_

 _She's wordy and verbose_

 _Profilic and prone to prose_

 _Always sick and has a cold_

 _Stuffed nose she's gotta blow_

 _I've got many cold remedies_

 _Many old enemies_

 _I've got a girl that kick ass like River from Serenity_

 _Nerd girl, I don't deserve you_

 _I don't get the references you refer to_

 _I love your lipsmackers and your lack of perfume_

 _I hope to get you home by curfew_

 _WORD UP!_

 _Her parent are divorced_

 _And there's often daddy issues_

 _Try not to take advantage_

 _While I hand her all my tissues_

 _She hips me to the bands she likes_

 _I couldn't be more clueless_

 _Every word comes out her mouth_

 _Is now on my to-do-list_

 _She's romantic, known to panic_

 _With anxiety attacks_

 _Literary, it's so scary_

 _Reading Brontes back to back_

 _She's playing Ragnarok on her mother's Magnavox_

 _She's underneath my skin like a million nanobots_

 _She's like Annie Potts in 'Busters_

 _Get my freak on like I'm Egon_

 _Say third base right to her face_

 _And she will be like, be gone_

 _If not now know I can wait_

 _Like Lucas and the locusts_

 _And you know this we'll by glow sticks_

 _Stay up late, perfect the slow kiss_

 _You can't resist Chris 'cause he helps you de-stress_

 _While you play Animal Crossing on your Nintendo DS_

 _Baby, if we can't be a couple_

 _Give up on getting married_

 _I'll remember we connected_

 _And how that happened so rarely_

 _(I'm serious girl!)_

 _Nerd girl, I don't deserve you_

 _I don't get the references you refer to_

 _I love your lipsmackers and your lack of perfume_

 _I hope to get you home by curfew_

 _WORD UP!_

 _(instrumental)_

 _Nerd girl, I don't deserve you_

 _I don't get the references you refer to_

 _I love your lipsmackers and your lack of perfume_

 _I hope to get you home by curfew_

 _Nerd girl, I don't deserve you_

 _I don't get the references you refer to_

 _I love your lipsmackers and your lack of perfume_

 _I hope to get you home by curfew_

 _WORD UP!_

He smiled at Raven, who was blushing furiously with a ghost of a smile upon her features.

So, that's how it all began. The beautiful relationship between the changling and empath that only continued to grow throughout the years. And now…now was the day. Beastboy finally plucked up the courage to do it. So, he left his bed that night to meet Robin, Starfire, and Cyborg in the common room to discuss his plans.

The next morning, Raven woke up from her peaceful sleep and stretched her muscles. She got dressed and headed for the common room, ready to sit next to Beastboy on the couch, lean her head on his shoulder, and read one of the many fantasy novels he had given her. But instead of finding the green shape-shifter on the couch, there lay…a purple, black, and green striped ribbon?

She picked it up and noticed it trailing off the couch, begging her to follow it. Curiosity soon got the best of her and she followed it, piling the extra ribbon in the hood of her cloak.

It took her down the hall, into the elevator, and out the doors to the tower. But that wasn't the end of it. It floated across the water, held up by floating lanterns, leading the way to another island. She smirked skeptically and used her powers to create a large, black disk that carried her across the bay. The string led her into the woods and she followed, eager to find the end.

Minutes later, the line stopped and traveled up a tree. She gave a questioning look, but shrugged it off and climbed after it. It trailed down a thick branch and hung off the end. She cautiously crawled across the branch and hung upside down from it.

She gasped when, at the end, she found a mechanical bird with a tiny, golden ring around it's neck. On the ring was a glimmering emerald. The bird resembled a raven. It chirped (I know ravens caw and don't usually chirp, but bear with me!) "Look up."

She cocked and eyebrow, but looked up to see the beaming, green face of her boyfriend. She sighed happily.

"I was wondering where you were, but I didn't imagine finding you to be planning this. I also figured we'd be on the ground and right-side-up." She mused. He chuckled at her humor.

"Thought you'd say somethin' like that." He said and kissed her cheek lightly. She smirked and ruffled his green hair, admiring how cute it looked when they were staring at each other upside-down.

"Now, I have a feeling I already know what this is about, but I'd like you to confirm it yourself." She said with a blush. He smirked playfully.

"If you want that, you have to solve a little riddle." He stated, surprising her. "Here it is; A serene place, that's where I'll be. Where you can see the world's most beautiful sight in just a small reflection. Find me there, you will, along with four words formed in the most faithful question that unites many around us. Cya there, Rae!"

And before she had a chance to say anything, he morphed into a hummingbird and flew out of sight. She sighed and took the bird off the end of the ribbon. She noticed a replay button and pressed it. She was delighted to hear Beastboy's riddle repeated in it's soft chirps. She kept the ring on it's neck for safety and thought over the riddle, walking through the woods.

Hours passed and she still couldn't seem to get it. The world's most beautiful sight. What was that supposed to mean? Then it clicked. He always did enjoy sitting by the water and skipping rocks. She used her powers to sense if Beastboy was on the shore of the tower. Nope. She checked the boardwalk. No. She searched the pond at the park. No Beastboy. Suddenly, she sensed it. A small pond in the woods. She sensed him there. She wasted no time in running where her mind told her. After a minute of running she stopped to catch her breath and looked up to see it.

A beautiful pond, sparkling and glistening in the sunlight. On a tree on the other side, carved in a heart, were the words 'Will you marry me?' A ring identical to hers except with an amethyst was sitting on a stump. She smiled at seeing Beastboy in humming bird form on the stump. He chirped and transformed back to human form, walking over to Raven.

"How'd you guess?" He asked.

"You have always enjoyed skipping rocks on the water, haven't you?" She asked in response. She smirked and shook his head. Her eyes widened in shock.

"Don't get me wrong, Rae Rae. I love skipping rocks, but that's not the answer to the riddle. You got the right place, but for the wrong reason." She looked at him, confused. "C'mere."

She followed him to the edge of the water. It was so clear, she could see both of their reflections in it. "What?"

He chuckled. "I recall saying something about seeing the reflection of the world's most beautiful sight." She cocked an eyebrow and he turned her face to look at the pond with his palm. "That sight is your reflection." She blushed madly.

He bent down on one knee.

"Will you marry me, Raven?" He asked, gesturing to the ring on the bird. She smiled with all the hope and joy she could gather, which was a LOT, and kissed him passionately on the lips. He smirked at her when they pulled back. "I'll take that as a yes."

She rolled her eyes. "Of course it's a yes, Gar. I love you." She said as he slipped on the emerald ring. Then, a question hit her as he slipped the amethyst ring on his own finger. "Gar?" He looked up with a smile. "What with the rings?" He smiled wider.

"To help remind us of each other." He answered. She smiled softly and kissed him again.

"Thanks, Gar. Thank you so much." She said, hugging him now. "What gave you the idea for all this, anyway?"

"It was inspired by you, my one and only Raven."

 **Awwww, that was sweet! (Sure, by sweet you mean revolting, right?) I thought I defeated you, parentheses of death! (Too Bad! I came back from the dead, so what?!) DIE!**

 **Sorry, but there are some technical difficulties. Please tune in for more fanfiction when the writer is finishes strangling the computer.**

 **-DarkPearl808**


End file.
